The present invention relates generally to flow control devices and more especially to a metering module including a torque motor, a valve actuable by the torque motor, and valve position sensor. Such a flow control device is well suited to fuel metering tasks, for example for aircraft engines.
Flow control failure in an aircraft engine can be catastrophic, hence, enhanced reliability is an ever present goal in systems of this type. The power consumption of such metering devices is also of continuing concern.
It would be highly desirable to provide a flow control device such as a fuel metering module or similar device which will provide a reasonable flow control despite loss of valve position feedback information and which operates with relatively low power requirements.